


Summer Heat

by Lady_Zephyr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amino Prompt, Fishing, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, heat wave, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyr/pseuds/Lady_Zephyr
Summary: With Ignis and Gladio gone for the day, Prompto and Noctis get some time to just relax. Noctis decides to go fishing and makes his best bro tag along.Just a cute little story for the Summer Fan event on the Promptis Amino.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Alice, look I actually finished the thing like I said I was going to!
> 
> I seriously started this fic in like early July. Heat wave was one of the prompt suggestions and it's been about 96 degrees and humid every day for like two weeks now so I figured this was the perfect time to actually finish this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“It’s so… HOT.” Prompto fell backwards into the grass with an exasperated claim.

It was hot, the hottest day of the summer actually. It was hot enough that even the cicadas were reluctant to chirp.

“Quit being a baby.” Noct said. He passed Prompto, kicking his boot gently on the way to the dock. Noctis lowered himself from the grassy rock face and crossed the short expanse of sand before stepping onto the wooden planks. He paused long enough to remove his boots and socks, leaving them closest to land.

He walked along the sun bleached wood quickly, the planks burning hot with the summer sun. As he reached the end of the pier, he rolled his pants up to his knees and sat down, letting his overheated feet dip beneath the surface of the ocean. He was excited to be here. The air was salty, the water cool, and there was no Gladio around to tell him to change the line after every fish he caught. No Ignis to remind him of his royal duties. Just Noctis and his best friend.

Tapping into this power, he focused on his hands. From the armiger he pulls his fishing rod, and marvels at the sparkling crystals that emerge as well. He’s drawn items like this a million times and he never gets tired of seeing the twinkling shards explode from the ether.

Back on land, Prompto pulls himself into an upright position and decides to move closer to the edge of the rock, the only area that offers any shade. It’s not much, but with how fair his skin is, he hopes it’ll prevent him from turning into a lobster.

“What are we doing on this side of the beach anyway? Wasn’t there a dock, like, right off of the villa?” Prompto yells. Not that he doesn’t want to hang out with his best friend, but they’re a fair ways down the coast. He’s thinking of a delicious seafood lunch, iced tea, and eventually retiring to the lovely air conditioned hotel room when he gets tired. This side of the beach is quiet, and he likes that, but it’s a long walk to get even a glass of water. 

“All the big fish are on this side. Besides, there’s no tourists over here.” Noctis says, rooting through his tackle box. His brow furrows as he picks up two different lures. “Hey, do you remember if the fish here liked the abyss worm or the pearly moogle better?”

“Dude, how am I supposed to know? Fishing is your thing, remember?” He doesn’t want to sound annoyed, but this isn’t what he had in mind when Ignis announced he and Gladio would be leaving for a few hours. 

With a sigh, he pulls out his phone. At least he can play King’s Knight while Noctis is fishing. With a touch of the home button, he’s swiping through his phone to get to the app. He frowns as he notices his battery life is only at 58%, and he’s really regretting not charging his phone that morning. Oh well, it’s enough to keep him busy for a few hours. Hopefully that’ll be long enough to sate Noct’s appetite for fishing.

They sit in silence for what feels like eternity. Prompto stares at his phone screen and finds himself inching closer and closer to the cliff wall as the shadow behind him shrinks. Their quiet afternoon is interrupted only by the soft plop of Noct’s lure as he casts into the ocean. 

Finally, Prompto glances up at the time in the upper corner of his phone. Only an hour has passed, but his phone is already down to 30% battery. At this rate, he’s not going to be able to play much longer, and he knows he needs to save some battery in case Ignis or Gladio try to call. He leans back, and with a groan, he looks over at Noctis. 

“Dude, come on, the heat is totally draining my phone. And I don’t think you’ve had a single bite yet. Why don’t we go back and see what Coctura has for a lunch special.”

“I’ve had a few bites. You’ve just been too busy playing King’s Knight to notice.” Noct shouts back. “Why don’t you come sit on the dock with me? It’s way cooler with your feet in the ocean.”

An exasperated sigh leaves Prom’s lungs and he rolls his eyes. Once the prince has made up his mind, there’s not much anyone can do to change it. “Fine. I guess I’ll come sit with you.” 

He rises from his shady spot among the cliff wall and approaches the dock. He leaves his boots alongside Noct’s and winces when he steps onto the overheated wood. “Ow, ow, ow! This dock is hotter than Ifrit’s horns!.”

Prompto moves quickly to the end of the dock, trying not to linger on either foot too long. Noct is halfway through reeling in the line when he shoots Prompto an annoyed look, as if his half jumping- half walking motion will scare away the nonexistent fish.  
“Dude, will you just sit down already!”

“Sorry, man. It’s not my fault this dock is hot enough to set my toes on fire.” Sitting quickly, Prompto thrusts his feet into the cold water and lets out a satisfied hum. “Okay, you’re right. It does feel better with my feet in the water. But there’s no shade over here. I’m totally gonna burn.”

Noctis ignores Prompto’s statement, instead pulling the rod to the side and casting far into the sea with a flick of his wrist. The lure plops into the dark water with a soft plop and the only indication of the line is the small yellow chocobo bobber floating along with the waves. Prompto leans forward, raising his hand to his forehead and squinting.

“Wow, that’s so far out there. I can barely even see the line.” He pauses, feet kicking back and forth through the cool waves. “Hey, why do you like fishing so much anyway? It always feels so boring to me.”

Noctis takes in his words. He looks up toward the sky and tilts his head to the side a little. 

“Hmm. I guess maybe that’s exactly why I like it so much. It’s quiet, peaceful. No one’s shouting, or begging me to help them, or trying to kill me. I don’t have to be the prince, or the chosen king, or the bringer of light or whatever. I can just be Noctis.”

“Whoa, that’s deep. I guess I never thought about it that way.” 

The two sit in silence for a while, watching as the chocobo bobber slowly floats closer to shore. Noct reels in the line and recasts a little farther to the right than before. He’s enjoying the day, and even if he does find it a little boring when nothing is biting, he’s certainly not going to let Prompto know.

Noct is spacing out, just staring at the waves when Prompto breaks the silence. “What do you think Ignis and Gladio are doing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they needed to restock on Ebony? Or maybe camping supplies or –“

“Dude, look!” Prompto jumps to his feet pointing out over the water. “The bobby thing – it’s… it’s bobbing! Do you think it’s a fish? Dude c’mon, look!” He grabs Noct’s shoulder, shaking him back and forth. The prince throw’s his arm up, knocking Prompto’s hand away.

“Knock it off. I see it already.” He stands slowly, not wanting to pull the line too sharply. He reels slowly leading the fish on a chase closer to shore. The nibbling stops and Prompto and Noctis hold their breath. Noct is almost sure the fish has swam away when the bobber suddenly sinks below the surface and the rod jerks in his hands. He pulls the rod up quickly to set the hook, smiling widely as he does so. They’ve been here for a few hours now and it’s about time he got a real bite.

Noctis is jerked forward as the fish turns to swim out to sea, shiny lure surely hanging from its fishy mouth. Prompto is quick to grab Noct’s waist pulling against the fish and holding him steady on the pier. Noct reels slowly, increasing his pace only when the fish turns toward shore. 

Pull and reel. Pull and reel. Pull and reel. It’s a game Noctis has played many times before. The fish is strong and as it gets closer to the dock, it becomes a fight. 

“Prom. I need your help. Help me pull the rod up, and whatever you do, don’t let go!” The pole bends dangerously low toward the water, and Prompto nods as his grip shifts just above the reel. Together they pull and Noctis winds the line. The tension eases as a giant fish head surfaces just in front of the dock. It’s positively massive, larger than anything Noctis has ever caught before and it sits floating, abyss worm lure hanging from its lip. Noctis and Prompto look at each other, glowing smiles spreading across their faces. The only thing left to do now is to reach down and pull it onto the dock. After all, you haven’t really caught a fish until you’ve got it in your hands.

As if sensing the two boys have let their guard down, the fish gives one last jerk. Its tail splashes through the air, snapping the line, but not before pulling at the rod – with the boys still attached.

The cold water is a shock to their systems. Prompto surfaces with a yell, arms flailing as he tries to wipe ocean water from his eyes. Noct floats beside him, rod in hand. He stares at the broken line before sighing and releasing it back to its spot in the armiger. He rocks onto his back, staring up into the sky.

“It was so close. I had it right in my fingertips.” He moans, raising his arms into the air. Helets them fall to the water with a slap and turns to look at Prompto. “Please tell me you saw how big that thing was.”

“Of course I did” He splashes water at Noct, giggling when the prince retaliates with a splash of his own. “But hey! At least we’re not hot anymore. We should have just gone swimming in the first place. It’s way too hot to do anything else.”

They splash their way to the beach and up onto the sandy shore.

“Aww, man, the sand is even hotter than the dock. And my hair is totally ruined.” Prompto lets out a sigh as he slides a wet hand through his tangled locks. He moves to collect his belongings and gasps when he looks at his phone and sees it’s nearly four in the afternoon. “Where did the day go? Might as well go back and get a shower before Iggy and Gladio get back. It’s almost time for dinner anyway.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Noctis stares longingly out toward the ocean. His wet hair falls into his eyes and he shakes his head to try and knock it away. “Man, this really sucks.”

“What being wet? Y’know maybe you wouldn’t think it was so bad if you got a hair cut.”

Noctis brushes past Prompto, delivering a playful punch as he moves to pick up his boots. Prompto chuckles and rubs at the spot as they begin their trek back to the resort.

“Not that! The fish. Ignis and Gladio are never going to believe us when we tell them how big it was.”


End file.
